Halo
by MyBizTheMiz
Summary: Song fic to the song Halo by Beyonce.  The pairing is Miz/Alex Riley.  Slash meaning BOY/BOY don't like dont read cuz you have been warned.


_~Tonight Alex Riley lost NXT! I flipped out, Alex was suck an awesome wrestler and Miz was doing such a good job with him. This is a Alex Riley/Miz fic. Usually people make miz the dominate one but I think Alex should be. So I hope you enjoy the fic and please review it!_

**Remember those walls I built  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make up a sound**

Alex Riley had made himself strong for NXT, it took him years to get there and he was going to win. He went there with a plan to work hard and be the next break out star, he was not going to get close to someone and be upset when they were voted off. Too bad for Alex he didn't prepare for the pro they were going to give him.

The Miz, or Mike Mizanin didn't even have to try to break the walls Alex had built or ruin the plan he had. Mike was under Alex's skin and before Alex even thought about pushing him away it was too late, he was un-doubtedly attached to Mike Mizanin.

**I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now**

Mike didn't have a doubt that Mike Mizanin had stolen his heart, and along the way Alex invented a special rule that allowed Mike to be close to him. Alex never once thought Mike would hurt him, standing in the shining glow of the imaginary halo Alex saw above Mike's head he knew he had his angel and would do anything to keep him. Alex would win NXT and he would be With Mike always.

**It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out**

Alex took a risk letting Mike in but he didn't care, Mike was in and he would never get out. Alex felt so good now to have Mike with him.

"What?" Mike asked curiously, seeing the grin Alex was sending his way.

"Nothing baby." Alex laughed at the confused smile Mike gave him.

Mike went back to listening to Kofi talk about some kind of new game for his PSP that he wanted. Alex just put his arm over the back of Mike's chair and pretended to listen to whatever stupid joke Percy was telling him and Lucky.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

Titus and Eli had already been eliminated and Alex wondered if he would be next but he was to content with holding onto Mike, who was asleep peacefully in their shared bed and snoring slightly to really worry about it now because he would have time to sweat it out later.

Alex had dated many men and women before he came to NXT and finally found Mike, Alex's life had been hard but so had Mike's but it didn't matter, Mike was his saving grace.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

"Boo!" Mike hollered at him as he ran up behind him and jumped on his shoulders. Alex laughed, putting his hands on Mike firm butt to keep him up and then he started spinning around with Mike on his back. Alex stopped when he was John Morrison was standing straight in front of them giving them a strange look, but gradually he started laughing at them too.

Cody Rhodes and Husky Harris walked around a corner, Cody thenrolled his eyes, walking by and pinching Mike's but so that Mike squeaked and started chasing him around the hall ways.

Alex was left to watch Cody run from Mike with John Morrison and Husky Harris laughing their asses off on either side on him. Mike was an angel plan and simple, Mike was his angel anyways.

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

Alex could see how Mike was making him better and he could feel it in the way that he smiled more and he was happy to see the other rookies. Just waking up in the morning next to Mike made his whole day better. Mike had a halo above his head, even if only Alex could see the dang thing.

Mike giggled at the goofy face Alex was looking at him with, and Alex didn't even notice he was making that face. Mike was soon on the floor rolling around trying to catch his breath, still giggling and Cody was doing the same while pointing a finger at Alex. Husky just stared at all three of them and shook his head.

**Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light**

This was the episode before yet another one of the rookies would be voted off. Alex was really worried but Mike, not so much.

"How are you not worried Mike? What if I get kicked off?" Alex was pacing back and forth.

Mike rolled his eyes, on the inside he really was a wreck but he was always like this before elimination. He acted cool and un worried and all because God only knows how worried Alex would be if he knew Mike was fretting about it to. Mike had faith in Alex though, Mike knew Alex was an awesome wrestler and Mike was sure he would make it.

"Don't worry about it Alex, your great and the people love you and so do I." Mike grinned up at Alex from the chair he was lounging in.

**I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again  
**

Alex was over joyed that he didn't get eliminated but Lucky did and that hurt Cody. Cody had gotten Mike backstage and cried his eyes out because Lucky was leaving. I remember Mike came back to the hotel that night frazzled and all he wanted to do was be close to me.

He wanted to hold me because he was afraid that if he let go I would be gone next. What Mike didn't know was that even if he was kicked off Alex wouldn't leave his angel.

**Feels like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
The risk that I'm takin'  
I'm never gonna shut you out**

Alex busted his ass everyday working to insure that he would not be the next to be eliminated. He even became friends with the other rookies and he blamed Mike for it. Mike had him breaking all his rules like no other had. As much as Alex hated breaking his rules he would break every one of them for Mike.

"Mike, you know you're gonna pay for that with a stomachache later right?" Alex asked his boyfriend giving him an all knowing look.

Mike didn't even look up at him; he was busy seeing who could catch the most raisons in their mouths him or Cody.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
**

It was elimination night again and as Alex had said only hours earlier Mike had a stomachache and had thrown up at least twice. Alex's stomach was hurting also but not because of him guzzling down raisons. Tonight was a double elimination and Alex was nervous has hell.

Alex felt bad about how relived he was when he didn't get eliminated the first round but he sure did feel bad for Percy and MVP but at least it wasn't him and Mike.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away  
**

I glanced at Mike; his face looked like he could have puked. I think his nerves are getting to him, Alex pondered silently as his eyes scanned the rest of the rookies around him and his ears focused on Percy's goodbye speech. Now all he had to do was get through the rest of the night without being the next on the list to go.

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
**

"Lord help me." Alex muttered under his breath as the results came up. Alex bit the inside of his cheek when Husky was reviled to be the one leaving. Just what Cody needed, another person he cared for was gone. What surprised Alex was the way Cody reacted.

Alex pretended to not care when Cody got in his face and told him, "The Miz, yeah he's awesome but you, your awful!" And then he went on down the line yelling at people. Alex made eye contact with Mike and he noticed the sad/understanding look he was sending at Cody but when his eyes caught mine they filled with relief.

**I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
Halo, halo**

Only three of us left and tomorrow was the last episode. That night was the first night Alex and Mike had made love, it was sweet, slow, passionate, but most of all it was loving. Alex had marked Mike as his, and Mike would be his no matter what. Alex held Mike that night and whispered sweet nothings into his ear to stop the constant worry that plagued Mike.

**Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace**

****Alex couldn't believe it, he was eliminated. Alex covered up his grief quickly as a smile claimed his features. He was being a good sport about this but Mike, poor Mike looked like he was going to raise cane. And all the other pros were not helping but they had to do that, it was keyfabe.

As Alex stepped out of the ring and met Mike he felt his heart shatter at the broken look in Mike's eyes, Mike thought Alex was leaving him. As soon as they got backstage Mike started sobbing and hitting things yelling that it "Wasn't fair!" and "He should be the winner!" and 'Oh God why Alex!". Every time Alex tried to touch him he would pull back and cry harder.

It wasn't until Mike was tired out that Alex got him to calm down and quit crying.

"Mikey please, baby its okay. I'll live and I may get another chance." Alex held Mike and kissed his cheek.

"B-but you l-leaving m-me A-Alex" Mike sobbed out, burying his head into Alex's chest.

"Shhhh Mike I am not leaving you. Your my angel and not matter what I will not leave you." Alex soothed, kissing Mike's temple.

**You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away**

Mike and Alex had to go back out and finish the show. Cody kept glancing at Mike wanting to see if he was okay. Mike was all quiet and his eyes were red and puffy. After the show ended he found Mike sitting in Alex's lap and he had still not spoken.

Cody tried to talk to him but before he could they left. They went to the hotel and Cody didn't see them for the rest of the night. Cody decided he would call tomorrow.

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

Alex sighed. Yeah he lost NXT tonight but the emotionally spent man lying on his chest took it hard enough for the both of them. Don't get him wrong it was killing him to have lost but he didn't cry about it, he would just have to work harder next time. Even now after Mike looked like hell he was still beautiful and his halo shown bright as ever because without Mike, Alex probably would have broken down earlier too.

Hell Alex probably wouldn't have made it this far if it hadn't been for Mike.

**I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo  
I can feel your halo halo halo  
I can see your halo halo halo**

Alex leaned down and kissed the top of Mike's head. Alex then found himself too being lulled to sleep by the light sound of Mike's snores.


End file.
